


One Sentence fills

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [3]
Category: NCIS, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate completely unrelated fills for comment_fic</p><p>A. TRUTHWRITASLIES: NCIS, Abby + Gibbs, Heart shaped sunglasses</p><p>B. <br/>MARLEX: The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence fills

A.

He never knew what to expect when he walked into the lab around a holiday, but Abby in bright red heart-shaped glasses with pink lenses gave him pause, it gave new meaning to seeing the world through roses colored glasses. 

B.

Watching her as the fire engulfed the shack they had holed up in, he saw that she wasn't the girl he always thought of her as, no, she'd grown up and was strong than he ever gave her credit for being.


End file.
